Skyscraper
by Fefe Passoca
Summary: Isabella estava parada olhando todos acima do arranha céu, sabendo que tudo estava acabado. Suspirando ela então tomou a sua decisão e mesmo com os gritos das pessoas falando que não, ela se apenas jogou-se de cima do arranha-céu.


PRÓLOGO

**B**ella olhava tudo aquilo horrorizada, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto pálido enquanto olhava da porta do quarto de sua irmã, Alice.

Tudo que Bella queria era desaparecer dali e nunca mais voltar, mas não adiantava em nada, seu coração estava afundando em seu peito por causa da traição que ela testemunhava.

Edward estava aos beijos com Alice, mas... Em cima da cama enquanto ambos encontravam-se nus. Um soluço irrompeu sua garganta e isso fez com que os dois afastarem-se e olhassem para a porta.

Edward esbugalhou os olhos, mas Alice sorria vitoriosa com aquilo. Edward se levantou de olhos arregalados, Bella deu um passo para trás quando percebeu que a intenção dele era cegar perto dela.

- Bella... – Sussurrou esticando sua mão, enquanto outra ia em direção as suas calças e as vestia. – Não é isso que você está pensando.

- Não? Então no que eu estou pensando? – Gritou, mesmo com a voz entre cortada e saiu correndo porta a fora e batendo a porta de entrada, mesmo ouvindo os gritos de Edward pedindo para ela parar.

Bella subiu as escadas com uma decisão tomada em sua mente, ela abriu a porta do terraço e adentrou-o então e agora olhava tudo de cima do _arranha-céu_.

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

**POV Narrador**

**A**gora parada, olhando de cima do _arranha-céu_, Bella olhava todas as pessoas a baixo de seus pés gritando para ela não fazer nada, mas ela não ouvia, ela queria acabar com tudo, tudo por causa daquela decepção, tudo por causa deles. Os gritos intensificaram-se e o vendo frio batia descontroladamente pelo rosto de Bella enquanto ela se jogava de cima do _arranha-céu_.

Mas seus braços foram pegos antes da tragédia ocorrer, ela olhou para cima e uma raiva inexplicável rondou o seu peito quando viu Edward a puxando para cima.

Quando ele fixou o corpo dela no chão, Bella havia dado-lhe um tapa em seu rosto, Edward apenas colocou a palma de sua mão no local que começava a avermelhar. Algumas gotas de chuva começavam a cair.

Ele apenas fechou os olhos, mas Bella já tinha lágrimas prontas para transbordarem pelo seu rosto. As gotas frias de chuva em contato com a sua pele a faziam tremer, mas nada parecia acalmá-la, enquanto a razão da dor em seu coração estava a sua frente.

- Como pode? – Murmurou tristemente.

Ele apenas abaixou o olhar, mas depois o levantou encarando os orbes chocolates tristes da garota a sua frente. Da garota que era a sua esposa a quase quatro anos e que ele a amava mais do que tudo, apesar do que ele fora cometido a fazer.

- Alice... – Ele fechou os olhos, Edward não queria falar nada, mas ele sabia que teria. Bella tinha um problema emocional sério depois daqueles anos horríveis na escola.

- Alice o que? Ela é minha irmã ela nunca convenceria você a nada disso, ela ama o namorado. Só se convencesse ela a fazer um ultraje desses! – Gritou, Edward olhava para ela com cautela, mas logo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Alice sabia que eu e você escondíamos das nossas famílias, Bells. – Falou, ela negou com a cabeça.

- Não, ela não sabe que eu e você...

- Sim, ela sabe! Ela disse que se eu não passasse a porra daquela noite com ela, ela contaria a todos sobre o que fizemos quando adolescentes!

- Não! – Exclamou, colocando a mão agora em seu cabelo ensopado pela chuva que agora cai mais forte. – Mas se ela souber... – Ela falou e novamente olhou para fora do arranha-céu.

- Se você fizer isso eu vou atrás de você, nem que seja no inferno, eu vou atrás de você. Lembre-se, eu te amo. Sim, eu fui pressionado a fazer aquela _merda_. Tudo por causa de a gente...

- Não fale! – Implorou.

- Bella, a gente tem de lidar que a gente matou Jacob naquela maldita festa! E que Alice sabia disto, e que ela não ama o ingênuo do Jasper e sim que ela me queria o tempo todo! Bells entenda e se você se matar eu repito: Eu irei atrás de você! – Falou quando percebeu que ela dava um passo em direção a sacada.

Ela olhou em direção a Edward e soluções irrompiam a sua garganta.

Edward aproximou-se dela e a enlaçou os seus braços ao redor dela. Ele sussurrava que estava tudo bem, que não era culpa dele que era apenas dele. Ela balançava a cabeça negativamente contra a camisa cinza de Edward que estava extremamente encharcada.

- Foi minha culpa Edward, se eu não estivesse com aquele celular na minha mão, se eu não tivesse corrido para trás de Jacob daquele assaltante... – Ela chorava mais.

- Você tem depressão Bella Cullen, não fique se remoendo assim, a morte do seu irmão talvez possa ter sido nossa culpa, sabíamos que não deveríamos ter nos metido com Paul, mas agora é tarde. Eu sei que isso é um segredo, mas eu quero que me perdoe agora.

Edward sussurrava todas as palavras, Bella sabia que ele só fazia tudo isso para protegê-la, mas o seu coração ainda doía ao imaginar Edward, o seu Edward dormindo com a sua irmã, mesmo por uma boa causa, ela sentia que deveria o perdoar, mas o seu orgulho não permitia.

- Eu te amo Bella. – Sussurro e um trovão havia ressoado ao longe. Ambos tremeram, eles sabiam que ali era um local perigoso para se ficar, a tempestade caia mais forte e o vento frio parecia fagulhas contra suas peles.

Mas eles não se moviam.

Palmas soaram sobre o recinto, eles moveram suas cabeças em direção a porta e viam a figura da Alice bater as palmas sarcasticamente com um sorriso irônico em seus lábios. Ela andou até eles, Edward estreitou os seus braços ao redor de Bella que puxava Edward junto a ela para longe de sua irmã.

- Admito, fiquei emocionada com as palavras de vocês. – Bella tremia, nunca havia visto aquela expressão horripilante no rosto de sua irmã maios nova.

- Ma-mas ele não está certo. – Bella afirmou e Edward suspirou triste e algumas lágrimas agora arriscavam escorrer por seu rosto de expressão forte.

- Sim, ele está Bella. Eu sei que foi você mais o seu maridinho, que por acaso é bom de cama, que mataram Jacob. Vocês não passam de dois assassinos.

- Alice! – Edward exclamou um pouco exaltado. Outro trovão ressoou ao longe.

Bella começou a tremer de medo nos braços de seu amado, suas unhas fecharam-se nas costas de Edward, ele deu um baixo gemido de dor.

- Ora Edward, estou falando a verdade. – Edward apenas franziu a testa e seus olhos verdes queimavam na pele de Alice com a tamanha intensidade de sua raiva.

- O que você quer para nos deixar em paz? – Perguntou com a raiva eminente em sua voz, Bella cravou mais a suas unhas ao redor dele, temendo no que ela falaria.

- Você Edward. Vamos, deixe essa sem sal de lado, fique comigo, eu sei que você me ama do jeito que eu te amo. – Ela falou sorrindo.

Bella começou a chorar novamente, o seu rosto afundado no peito de Edward. Outros trovões ressoaram-se. Alice olhava tudo com uma felicidade eminente. Edward soltou-se de Bella e caminhou com vigor até Alice que agora sorria vitoriosamente.

Bella colocou a sua mão em seu coração como se ele estivesse sendo arrancado de seu peito, ela não queria que aquele segredo fosse revelado, mas se isso custasse o seu amor, ela não mediria esforços para confessar o assassinato que havia cometido, mesmo por acidente a sete anos atrás.

- Bells veja pelo lado bom, eu sei que você havia planejado aquilo junto a Edward para dar um susto em Jacob, mas eu sei que você não sabia que o Paul era um assaltante de verdade. Mas veja pelo lado bom, seu segredo estará guardado e o seu amado estará em excelentes mãos. – Falou a ultima parte maliciosa e se esticou para tocar os lábios dela nos deles.

Edward apenas estava parado, mas logo enlaçou a cintura dela e deixou que suas línguas enroscassem-se, Bella colocou as suas mãos em seus cabelos molhados e mais outro trovão havia ressoado, mas agora havia tremido o arranha-céu com tamanha era a pouca distancia havia corrido esse trovão.

Edward andou com ela até a parte nula do terraço e depois se separou de Alice com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Eu posso te amar sim, mas só como uma irmã, Bella é que é o amor de minha vida, e sim você pode guardar esse segredo. – Falou e pausou se soltando de Alice e a empurrando da beirada do terraço. O sorriso de Edward havia morrido na hora enquanto ouvia o grito dela soando, até não se poder ouvir mais nada. – No inferno.

Ele virou-se e olhou para Bella que estava agachada com as mãos enfiadas em seus cabelos, as lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto, mas as gotas de chuva caiam com muito mais força. Ela olhava para Edward com os olhos assustados.

Ele correu até ela e a puxou pelo braço.

- Vamos. – Sussurrou.

- Edward... Você matou a minha irmã. – Ela falou chocada, Edward revirou os olhos e a pegou no colo.

- Temos de sair daqui agora. – Falou e correu para a escada e a desceu as pressas mesmo quase levando alguns tombos no meio do caminho, quando chegou ao andar, foi em direção ao elevador e apertou apressadamente.

- Edward...

- Bela... Não me importa se você não me quer junto a si mais, mas eu não vou suportar se algo acontecer a você, eu te amo e por isso te levarei a onde você quiser, mas com outro nome para outra cidade, onde seja. Não te quero presa, eu te prometi a anos atrás que isso nunca aconteceria e não vai ser agora que vou descumprir. Desculpe se te trai. Eu te amo – Falou rapidamente.

Bella apenas observava horrorizada, mas acabou por assentir e o beijou, colocando suas mãos ao redor do rosto dele.

- Eu também te amo e eu te perdôo, pois admiro o que você fez por mim. – Ela falou sorrindo um pouco agora. – Anthony Masen.

Edward sorriu e retribuiu o beijo.

- Também te amo, Mary Masen. – Falou e a puxou para mais um beijo.

_Edward Cullen e Isabella Cullen haviam se tornado um casal de fugitivos a partir daquele dia, ninguém nunca mais soube do paradeiro de ambos. Só se sabe que a ultima vez que eles foram visto, foi quando eles embarcaram em um avião em direção a Forks, uma pequena cidade nos Estados Unidos._

- Fim. – Sussurrou a garota loira que aconchegava a filha em sua cama, ela inclinou-se e beijou a testa. – Agora duma com os anjinhos Renesmee.

- Mas, mamãe... Esse foi o ultimo fato que se ouviram falar desses dois? – Perguntou a pequena garota de apenas cinco anos. Mary havia assentido. – Que pena, mas eu até entendo o lado deles... – Ressoou a ultima parte e então virou-se para o lado e começou a cair na inconsciência.

- Espero que sim querida. – Falou e colocou o ursinho entre os pequenos braços de sua filha.

Mary se virou e olhou para a porta do quarto onde seu marido estava segurando uma pasta com o paletó pendurado em seu braço.

- A mesma história, Isabella? – Perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Ela havia pedido Edward. – Sussurrou e beijou o homem de cabelos cor de bronze. – Meu Anthony... – Sussurrou sorrindo.

_Apesar de todas as decisões e traições em nossas vidas, sempre teremos um final feliz, de uma forma ou de outra, Edward e Bella ou digamos, Anthony e Mary são uma prova disso._

**Fim!**


End file.
